Geh nicht
by Paresse
Summary: [Shounen-ai]Rapp kommt nach der langen Zeit, die er mit Justin, Feena und Liete damit verbracht hatte, die Welt zu retten, nach Cafu zurück und wird dort ‚freudig’ begrüßt, allerdings überschatten schlechte Ereignisse, das fröhliche Treiben...[Ab


Titel: Geh nicht!  
  
Teil: 01/01  
  
Autor: Kuschel_Gruftie  
  
E-Mail: Kuschel_Gruftie@yahoo.de  
  
Fanfiction: Grandia  
  
Pairing: Rapp x Nicky  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnungen: -  
  
Inhalt: Rapp kommt nach der langen Zeit, die er mit Justin, Feena und Liete damit verbracht hatte, die Welt zu retten, nach Cafu zurück und wird dort ‚freudig' begrüßt, allerdings überschatten schlechte Ereignisse, das fröhliche Treiben und dann beschließt er schließlich wieder abzureisen…  
  
Kommentar: Ich bin irgendwie vernarrt in dieses Spiel *kicher*  
  
Disclaimer: Grandia gehört mir nicht, die Rechte liegen alle beim Spielmacher und ich verdiene hiermit absolut keinen Cent ^^ (und auch keine Euro ^_~)  
  
„ … " Wörtliche Rede  
  
… Gedanken  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rapp verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er Cafu näher kam. Nur noch ein Paar Meter, dann würde er wieder zu hause sein. Ob sie sich freuen werden, dass ich wieder da bin? Rapp kratzte sich leicht am Kinn und fingerte am Schwert, dass in einer Scheide an seiner Seite baumelte, nervös herum.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Boden und er hielt inne. Der Boden war hier mit Blättern belegt und er musste grinsen. Hey, ich bin ein erstklassiger Abenteurer, denken die echt, ich fall auf so was rein?! Sein blick wanderte umher und er musst, um dem ‚Loch' auszuweichen auf eine Pflanze treten, doch plötzlich gab der Boden nach und er stürzte in die Tiefe.   
  
Unsanft kam er auf dem Boden auf. Säuerlich rieb er sich über den Hintern und sah nach oben. Okay, die kleinen Biester haben mehr von mir gelernt, als ich dachte. Stimmen kamen schließlich in Öhrweite.  
  
„Wir haben etwas gefangen!" Tönte eine kindliche Stimme aufgeregt.  
  
„Nicht etwas, sondern jemanden." Diese Stimme kam Rapp so bekannt vor, aber woher nur?  
  
Schließlich kamen drei jungen am Lochrand an und sahen belustigt nach unten. Rapp verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich leg euch alle übers Knie, wenn ich hier raus bin, versprochen!" Die Jungs lachten auf. Der Junge, der in der Mitte stand und wohl Rapps Anführerposten eingenommen hatte hockte sich hin und lächelte breit.  
  
„Du hast dir viel Zeit gelassen, Rapp!" Jetzt erkannte er den Jungen erst. „Nicky?" Der Angesprochene nickte und begann zu kichern. „Er hat seine ehemalige rechte Hand ganz vergessen.." Meinte er gespielt beleidigt zu seinen Kumpanen und warf schließlich eine Strickleiter zu dem Abenteurer hinunter.  
  
Rapp kletterte geschwind hoch und zog an Nickys rechtem Ohr. „Du kleine Ratte, wie kannst du nur so frech zu mir sein?" Der Angesprochene streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer." Damit fiel er dem Älterem um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Es ist so schön, dass du wieder da bist Rapp!"   
  
  
  
Rapp lächelte und wuschelte dem Kleinerem durch die Haare. „Ja, dass finde ich auch. Wie geht's Opa?" Der Angekommene hatte Angst, Angst vor der aussage, die jetzt vielleicht kommen könnte. Sein Großvater war schließlich schon alt gewesen, als er fort gegangen war.  
  
„Dem alten Knacker geht's gut!" Nicky lächelte über die Erleichterung in Rapps Gesicht, der gerade dabei war die beiden anderen zu Begrüßen. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass es ihn so schnell dahin rafft? Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, der ist zäh wie Kautschuk!"   
  
Rapp lachte leise. „Das war töricht von mir, stimmt." Der Heimkehrer war überrascht, wie glücklich Nicky über seine Ankunft zu seien schien. Aufgeregt schickte er den Jüngsten von ihnen vor, um im Dorf bescheid zu geben. Wie ich früher ihn geschickt habe, irgendwie ungewohnt.  
  
Sie wurden vom ganzen Dorf begrüßt, irgendwie war das Rapp schon etwas peinlich, alle klopften ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter oder sagten, dass sie sich freuen würden ihn wieder zu sehen. Schließlich trat sein Großvater zu ihm. „Es ist lang her, mein Junge!"  
  
„Das stimmt, oller Knacker!" Rapp grinste ihn frech an und drückte den alten Mann dann kräftig. „Rapp, willst du ihn umbringen?" Fragte Nicky kichernd, der sich den ganzen tag an seiner Seite befunden hatte. Der Angesprochene ließ den Senior los.  
  
„Meine Güte, du bist ganz schön stark geworden, Junge." Rapps Großvater musste sich erstmal ausgiebig strecken. „Ich hoffe du genießt das Fest, was wir für dich ausgerichtet haben. Rapp nickte begeistert und setzte sich dann mit seinem Großvater und Nicky an einen der großen Tische, die die Dorfbewohner um ein Feuer aufgestellt hatten.   
  
Nicky stand aber schon wieder, bevor er richtig gesessen hatte. „Ich hol dir was zu Essen, Rapp." Damit war er auch schon verschwunden. Sein Großvater lachte. „Er hat dich wahnsinnig vermisst, Rapp. Und du hast ihn ganz schön verunstaltet, er ist schon genauso frech wie du!"  
  
Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Abenteurers. „Hey, ich hab ihn nicht verunstaltet, mit meinem guten Einfluss ist das aus ihm geworden, was er jetzt ist!"   
  
„Und das wäre? Ein Unruhestiftender Rabauke!"  
  
„Ja sag ich doch, mein guter Einfluss!" Der Dorfälteste lachte laut auf. „Du hast dich nicht ein Stück verändert, Junge!" Nicky kam schließlich voll beladen mit drei Tellern zum Tisch zurück und gab jedem einen. „So, guten Appetit!" Rapp nickte zustimmend und begann zu essen. Wie ich das Essen hier vermisst habe..  
  
Nicky sah ihn groß und fragend an. Rapp schluckte verwirrt. „Was?"   
  
„Na, schmeckt es?!"   
  
Rapp lachte leise. „Klar, nirgends schmeckt es so wie hier!"  
  
„Du hast bestimmt schon in total vielen verschiedenen Gasthäusern gegessen, sei ehrlich, war es irgendwo leckerer als hier?" Der Größere schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Juss hat mich nach Neu-Parm eingeladen, vielleicht schmeckt es da ja besser!"  
  
Nicky sah ihn schockiert an. „Du willst wieder weg gehen? Hast du dir auch schon überlegt wann?" Rapp kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich dachte in ein paar Wochen, wenn es nicht mehr so gefährlich ist über das Nixen Meer zusegeln. Dort werde ich einen Freund von Juss abholen und werde dann von da irgendwie über diese komische Mauer klettern und zu Feena und Juss gehen!"   
  
„In ein paar Wochen?" Nicky stand plötzlich auf und rannte Richtung Tor, total perplex sah Rapp seinen Großvater an. „was war das denn jetzt?" Der Opa seufzte. „ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass er dich sehr vermisst hat und jetzt beschließt du auch noch so früh wieder weg zu gehen, kannst du nicht verstehen, dass er enttäuscht ist? Er hat sich so sehr gewünscht, dass jetzt alles wieder so wird wie früher!"  
  
„Ich rede mal mit ihm." Damit ließ er den Alten alleine und ging zum Tor hinüber. Er sah niemanden, also ging er hin durch. Seufzend suchte er beim Waffenladen und beim Gasthaus nach dem Kleinen. Nichts. Schließlich konnte er nur noch bei dem großen Platz mit dem Baum sein.   
  
Nicky saß zusammen gekauert unter dem großen Palmenähnlichen Baum und schien leise zu weinen. Rapp kam näher und ging vor dem Jungen in die Hocke. „Hey Nicky, nicht.." Sachte nahm der Krieger den Jüngeren in die Arme, der sich fest an ihn schmiegte. „Du darfst nicht wieder weggehen, Rapp. Lass mich nicht noch mal so lange alleine!"  
  
Zärtlich strich er dem weinenden Jungen über den Nacken, massierte ihn sanft und beruhigend. Durch den eben noch von Schluchzern geschüttelten Körper ging ein angenehmer Schauer. Seufzend sah Nicky seinen Freund an. „Bitte, Rapp. Geh nicht wieder weg!"   
  
Rapp sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Hör mal, Nicky, Juss ist mein bester Freund und wenn man einmal Abenteuerluft geschnuppert hat, dann kann man nicht mehr so einfach sesshaft werden!" Nicky drückte Rapp plötzlich von sich. „Und ich dachte, ICH wäre dein bester Freund, aber anscheinend weit gefehlt!"  
  
„Ich versteh dich nicht, als ich damals gegangen bin, hast du auch nicht so einen Aufstand gemacht!"  
  
„Frag mal meine Eltern, was ich für einen aufstand gemacht habe, nachdem du weg warst! Wieso bist du überhaupt wiedergekommen wenn du eh wieder weggehen wolltest?!" Schnauzte der Jüngere sauer.   
  
„Weil ich dachte, dass du dich vielleicht freuen würdest." Rapp ließ den Jüngeren los und stand auf. „Ich gehe schlafen." War alles, was Rapp noch sagte und verschwand wieder Richtung Dorf.  
  
Nicky sah ihm betrübt nach. Tränen krochen wieder nach oben, Schluchzer ließen den Körper wieder zittern, doch er beherrschte sich. Er fing nicht wieder zu weinen an. Damals, als Rapp fort ging war eine Welt zusammengebrochen, er würde nicht zulassen, dass dies wieder passierte.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rapp wurde unsanft in die Seite gestupst und er erwachte aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Sein Großvater stand über ihm. „Was soll das du alter Vogel, wieso weckst du mich einfach auf?!"   
  
Doch als er das besorgte Gesicht seines Großvaters sah stand er auf. „Was ist?"   
  
„Nicky ist verschwunden." Rapps Augen weiteten sich. „Verschwunden?" Der Alte nickte. „Bitte, Rapp, du musst ihn suchen, seine Eltern sterben fast vor Angst!" Schnell wie der Blitz hatte er seine Ausrüstung angelegt. „Ich finde ihn, versprochen!" Damit verschwand er aus der Hütte.  
  
Draußen standen Nickys Eltern, die aufgeregt auf ihn zukamen. „Er ist Richtung Steinwald unterwegs gewesen, aber er ist nicht zurückgekommen." Rapp beruhigte die zwei mit ein paar Sätzen und machte sich dann auf Richtung Steinwald.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Alles war ruhig, als er Alt-Cafu betrat. Seine Eltern standen immer noch dort, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte, aber er hatte keine Zeit, die zwei Steinstaturen zupolieren, er musste unbedingt Nicky finden. Plötzlich zog ein kleiner Gegenstand ganz in der Nähe seine aufmerksam auf sich.  
  
Nickys Armband. Der Krieger zog sein Schwert und ging weiter in das Dorf hinein, als leise Geräusche an sein Ohr kamen. Was ist das? Plötzlich ein Rascheln von links. Rapp zog blitzartig sein Schwert und konnte damit gerade noch verhindern, dass die Riesenmotte sich an seinen Hals warf.  
  
Ein Schlag[1] genügte, um das riesige Vieh zur Strecke zu bringen. Damit waren die Sonderbaren Geräusche aber nicht verschwunden. Kampfbereit ging er in die Richtung, aus der er das Geräusch vermutete. Klingt wie Holzknarren.  
  
Hinter einem großen Busch sah er schließlich das, was das Geräusch verursachte. Er hatte so etwas schon mal in kleinerer Ausführung war ein paar Jahren gesehen, als er Juss kennen gelernt hatte. Es war ein großer Baum, mit mehreren Ästen und Blüten, die sich alle unterschiedlich zu bewegen schienen.  
  
Nicky lag bewusstlos neben dem Vieh auf einem Stein, er hatte eine leichte Platzwunde am Kopf und einige Schnittwunden am Körper. Rapp nutzte die Gunst der Überraschung und sprang mit einem lauten ‚Firedance![2]' aus dem Gebüsch und ließ Feuergeschosse auf das Biest regnen.  
  
Der Baum schien zu schreien und krümmte sich vor Schmerz, kam aber schneller, als Rapp es erwartet hatte wieder zur Besinnung und schlug nach ihm. Der ast traf hart auf Rapps Panzerung, ließ allerdings nichts hindurch.  
  
Die Blüte, die am rechten Ast des Monsters hing, sprühte plötzlich irgendwelche Pollen in sein Gesicht und Rapp wurde ganz mulmig. Kraftvoll stieß er sich vom Boden ab, sprang in die Luft und murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin, als plötzlich eine riesige Feuersäule erschien und das Monster einhüllte.   
  
Wieder ein Schrei von dem Biest, aber er hatte es immer noch nicht besiegt. „Du bist ganz schön Zäh!" Dem nächsten Schlag konnte er ausweichen, als eine der anderen Blüten einen Strahl auf ihn warf, der ihn komplett von den Beinen holte. Seine freiliegende Haut schmerzte wie die Hölle.   
  
„Du elende Missgeburt, dafür wirst du büßen." Knurrte der Krieger sauer und ließ noch einmal Flammengeschosse auf das Baumvieh regnen. Es fiel zu Boden und rauchte etwas, rührte sich aber nicht mehr von der Stelle. Rapp atmete beruhigt aus und ging zu Nicky hinüber, der zu sich gekommen war. „Alles okay?"  
  
„Mein Schädel tut so weh."   
  
Sachte verband Rapp die Kopfwunde des Kleinen und reichte ihm einen Keks[3]. „Dann geht es dir gleich besser!" Nicky aß einen und sah beschämt zu Boden. „Das nächste mal, nimm jemanden mit, damit so was nicht noch mal passiert."  
  
„Seit du weg warst, habe ich mich um deine Eltern gekümmert, ich dachte, dass wäre ich dir mindestens schuldig. Ich war immer alleine hier, aber sonst ist nie etwas passiert. Nur heute!" Rapp sah ihn streng an. „Trotzdem, wenn dir ernsthaft etwas passiert wäre, dass hätte ich mir nie verziehen!"  
  
Nicky erhob sich, knickte dann aber mit seinem linken Bein weg und fiel Rapp genau in die Arme. Dieser hielt ihn mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck fest. „Alles klar?" Nicky schüttelte mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf. „Mein Fuß tut so weh!"  
  
Rapp nahm den Jüngeren auf den Rücken. „So müsste es gehen. Ich bring dich ins Dorf, dort können wir uns deinen Fuß genauer angucken!" Nicky klammerte sich an den Älteren und wurde leicht rot um die Nase, bei dessen Fürsorge.  
  
Ein paar Minuten und ein paar Riesenmotten[4] später, waren die Beiden wieder im Dorf. Dankend nahmen ihm Nickys Eltern ihren Sohn ab und verfrachteten ihn prompt in sein Bett. Rapp wartete draußen, bis der Heiler das Zimmer verlassen hatte und ging dann zu dem Jungen, der etwas beschämt auf seinem Bett saß.  
  
„Und wie geht es deinem Bein?" Nicky lächelte leicht. „Nur verstaucht morgen wird es wohl schon wieder ganz in Ordnung sein, ich muss nur so eine komische Salbe nehmen!" Rapp setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und lächelte ihn an. „Das freut mich zu hören!"  
  
„Hör mal, Rapp: Das mit gestern Abend tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich war nur so deprimiert darüber, dass du mich schon wieder verlassen wolltest.." Rapp legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und strich dann sanft über seine Wange.   
  
„Ist schon gut, mein Kleiner. Vielleicht bleib ich ja doch etwas länger hier, als geplant." Nicky lehnte sich sachte gegen Rapps hand. „Oder du nimmst mich einfach mit. Obwohl, ich weiß, dass ich dir eh nur ein Klotz am Bein sein werde."  
  
„Du erwartest jetzt von mir, dass ich dir widerspreche und dich mitnehme, stimmt's?" Nicky wurde wieder rot. „Ich weiß nicht, Nicky. Das würde ganz schön gefährlich werden." Der junge sah ihn groß an. „Es konnte mich nur so fertig machen, weil es mich überrascht hat. Oh bitte Rapp, bitte!"  
  
„Ich überleg's mir, okay? Wird erstmal wieder gesund." Damit stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Seufzend streckte sich Rapp erstmal, als er wieder an der frischen Luft war. Ich wäre auch gerne wieder länger mit dir zusammen, Nicky, aber ich glaube das alles wäre zu gefährlich für dich. Oder?  
  
In Gedanken vertieft aß er erstmal im Gasthaus. Immer wieder grübelte er über die Frage, ob er es verantworten konnte, Nicky mit zunehmen. Schließlich wurde es Abend, schneller, als Rapp gedacht hatte. Aber die ganze Aufregung und das Nachdenken hatten Rapp ziemlich müde gemacht. Also zog er sich in die Hütte seines Großvaters zurück, um zu schlafen.   
  
Nicky saß bei ihm, als Rapp das Zimmer betrat. „was machst du denn hier?" Fragte er neugierig. „Stör ich?" Sein Großvater schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicky erzählte mir gerade, dass du ihn vielleicht mitnehmen willst?"  
  
„Nun, vielleicht." Meinte Rapp zustimmend. „Entschuldige bitte, Großvater, aber ich bin irgendwie erschöpft." Damit verschwand der Krieger ohne einen Blick auf Nicky das Seil hinauf ins Obergeschoss.   
  
Nicky, verdammt posaun das nicht so rum, wetten morgen werden mich alle darauf ansprechen und deine Eltern werden mich bitten es nicht zutun?!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rapp sollte Recht behalten. Und so entschloss er sich schließlich Nicky nicht mit zu nehmen und nach dazu beschloss er still und leise am nächsten morgen schon zu verschwinden. Er wusste, dass er den Kleinen damit unglücklich machte, aber es wäre besser so.   
  
Nicky saß schließlich fröhlich vor seinem haus, mit ein paar anderen und sprang gesund und munter auf und rannte zu ihm. „Hallo Rapp. Guck, mir geht es schon wieder gut!" Mit seinen großen schönen Augen strahlte er den anderen an.  
  
„Nicky? Ich werde dich nicht mitnehmen. Es ist wirklich besser wenn du hier bleibst." Die ganze Freude und Hoffnung, die eben noch in den schönen Augen gefunkelt hatten, schwand mit einem Male. „Rapp, bitte n.." Wieder legte sich ein Finger auf seinen Mund.  
  
Rapps Stimme klang entschlossen und fest. „Ich werde dich NICHT mitnehmen, egal, was du jetzt sagst oder tust." Damit ließ er den traurigen Jungen einfach stehen und begab sich Richtung Laden. Ich muss noch ein paar Vorräte kaufen.   
  
Noch am Abend sah er am Strand des Jungfrauen Waldes nach dem Boot. Alles in Ordnung, dann steht meiner Abreise ja nichts mehr im Weg.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Es hatte gerade zu dämmern angefangen, als Rapp am Tor stand und seinen Blick über seine Heimat gleiten ließ. Ich werde euch nie vergessen, vielleicht komme ich ja irgendwann wieder. „Lebt wohl…" Die zwei Wörter schwebten regelrecht durch die Stille, verschwanden aber schnell wieder, mit dem aufkommenden Wind.  
  
Er war ganz gut vorangekommen und stand schließlich am Strand. Das Boot noch genau so, wie er es zurückgelassen hatte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ging er ihm hinüber. „Du gehst, ohne dich von mir zu verabschieden?" Nicky trat aus einem nahen Gebüsch und sah ihn verletzt an.   
  
„Ich dachte, dann wäre es einfacher für dich." Irgendwie schämte er sich, weil er gedacht hatte, dass Nicky ihn so einfach entwischen ließ. Der Junge kam näher und schmiegte sich an seinen Krieger. „Du kommst nicht wieder, oder?"   
  
Hoffnungsvoll suchte er Rapps Blick, dieser drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Wahrscheinlich nicht."  
  
Nicky nickte verstehend und sah auf seine Füße. „Daran kann ich wohl nichts ändern, wie?" Rapp schüttelte den Kopf und trat zurück.   
  
„Ich brauche dich, Rapp. Bitte nimm mich mit!" Rapp seufzte. Ja, du kannst mich nicht davon abhalten, also versuchst du es so. Man merkt, dass ich auf dich abgefärbt habe! „Nicky, versteh doch, ich…" Plötzlich hingen die Lippen des Jüngeren auf seinen.  
  
Rapp sah Nicky groß an, dann wurde sein Blick weicher. Aus den geschlossenen Augen tropften ein paar Tränen und liefen über die zarten Wangen. Sanft strich er sie weg und begann die Lippen des Kleineren mit den seinen zu massieren.   
  
Liebevoll schlang er seine Arme um den Kleinen und zog ihn nah an sich, wobei er spürte, wie ein angenehmer Schauer den Körper durchlief. Nickys Hände fanden den weg zu Rapps Helm und stülpten ihn ab, wobei dieser scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Sanft ließ er seine Finger in das Haar seines Freundes gleiten, der angefangen hatte an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern.  
  
Leise seufzend forderte er Rapps Zunge heraus, in seinen Mund einzudringen, indem er mit seiner eigenen neckend gegen dessen Zähne stieß. Freudig ging Rapp darauf ein, ließ begierig seine Zunge in den anderen Mund gleiten, um jeden Winkel ausgiebig zu erkunden, wobei er Nicky sachte über den Rücken streichelte.  
  
Leise keuchend lösten sich die beiden schließlich wieder von einander. „Nicky! Das ist mehr als unfair." Unsicher kratzte sich Rapp nun am Hinterkopf. Der Angesprochene stand mit erröteten Wangen vor ihm und scharrte verlegen mit den Füßen.   
  
„Deine Eltern werden mich umbringen…" Nicky sah strahlend auf. „Da du aber nicht wiederkommen willst, hat sich die Sache erledigt!" Nicky ging zum Gebüsch hinunter und zog, unter Rapps skeptischen Blicken seine Sachen hervor.  
  
„Ich hab ihnen einen Brief geschrieben, sie werden es schon verstehen!"  
  
„Nicky! Du elendes Schlitzohr!" Wütend zog er dem Anderen am Ohr. „Aua! Lass das, Rapp und lass uns endlich lossegeln!" Damit verschwand der Jüngere mit seinen Sachen unter Deck.  
  
„Vielleicht hatte Großvater doch Recht und ich hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich!"   
  
Nicky steckte seinen Kopf aus der Schiebetür und sah ihn böse an, dann wurde er aber weicher. „Rapp? Sag mal, warum hast du mich eben eigentlich so leidenschaftlich geküsst?"  
  
Der Ältere ging an ihm vorbei und verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss.  
  
"Frag nicht so blöd, dass weißt du nämlich ganz genau!"  
  
Nicky grinste breit. „Ich dich auch, Rapp!"  
  
ooOO~*Ende*~OOoo  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich das Teil auf Stufe 25 schon mit einem Schlag platt gemacht hab höhöhö  
  
[2] Ich find die Attacke so kuuuuhl ^____^  
  
[3] Immerhin 80 TP geben die zurück XD  
  
[4] Wer sich jetzt fragt, wie er die besiegt hat, dem sag ich nur: Magie ^_~ 


End file.
